Till Death Do Us Part
by Soulsearcher170912
Summary: Kagome Kagome- Follow the story of two children in the orphanage deep in a forest, where the German scientists accompanied by Nazi soldiers experiment with the immortality theory. Will they ever escape to live free? MeitoxLuki- boyxboy- don't like? Don't read. Simple. Let us know what you think 3 Rated T to be safe xD
1. We can't stay here anymore!

**This is an RP I did with another writer here on FF- she's amazing by the way3 We don't have the beginning though ^^' What you miss is pretty basic, fortunately. What's happened so far is Meito has been chasing Luki in a playful game, and through this- it lead to confessions. Luki fell asleep soon after, exhaustion |D Meito decided to carry the younger male back to the orphanage- when they got there a soldier gave them a menacing look- and that's pretty well all you missed ^.^**

**Without further ado- AphoticTaiyumi edited the RP to make it flow a bit better- so big thanks to her x3**

**I've broken the story into parts- as well.**

Luki remained asleep in the older's arm. He twitched slightly once the soldier gave a menacing, dirty look. He buried his face into the brunette's side. He thought that something bad was going to happen eventually, but he puts no thought to it. He felt safe in the brunette's arm, that nothing bad could happen to him once like this. The young teen with the soft brown eyes all but ignored the soldier's look. Why were they even here? What good could an orphanage be to them? He did not care to learn, especially since the caretakers here told everyone that they have nothing to fear from the soldiers. They were accompanying the scientists who were apparently doing some research on the surrounding forest is all. Though... He still felt pink haired teen slowly opened his eyes, as he woke. He whimpered softly, unable to get rid of this uneasy feeling he had. He buried his face more into the other. He was a bit shaky. He never liked the fact that the scientists were there. Especially since some of the other orphans "disappeared". He really hoped that if Meito or himself were to disappear, it would be because of running away. Whenever one of them was to be "interviewed" by one scientist they would "disappear". It made him feel sick at the thought. No one really knew what happened. But maybe it was best he did not know.  
It was true, kids were disappearing left and right. The caretakers told us they were finding families, but never before had so many of us been adopted at the same time. It was all very suspicious, and Meito really did not like the looks of it. He had contemplated running away before- what did they have to live for here? But he would never leave Luki... And he did not want to frighten the younger boy by putting the idea out there. As the pink haired youth awoke with a whimper, Meito hugged him somewhat closer, trying to give off a calming energy, "It's alright, I am just bringing you to your room." He murmured gently.  
The younger nodded slightly. He knew he would be safe with Meito, no matter what. But once he was away from the other it just pained him and his insecurity kicked in again. What if the stupid scientists wanted Meito or him to "interview"? If they were to "interview" Meito he would demand to be with him. He never wants to leave the other's side. Especially with how dependant he had become to the other. He whimpered softly as the uneasiness kicked in again. He did not want to be there. He hated it. He probably would not have someone want to adopt him. So he would be better off running away with his love. He blushed lightly once he thought of Meito as his love. Well he does love him, he has loved him for a while, but calling him his love-just he had to get used to it.  
Luki would not be the only one to demand the two stay together, Meito would never let the pink haired younger male be "interviewed" on his own. It would not be too hard to find an excuse to go with him either, the teen was shy. Having someone close to him nearby would be helpful in whatever kind of "interview" they were doing. He doubted there was any really interviewing involved though… there was something eerie about the entire situation. As the younger whimpered again, he murmured soft reassurances, "Hey… It's okay. We are almost there." He soothed, stopping at Luki's room. He was not sure he should leave the other all alone tonight, he seemed so uneasy… Afraid… "Want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked gently, fighting back the possibility of a blush. He had not meant it in an intruding perverted way, he was concerned. So why be embarrassed? Just because their feelings for each other had been revealed did not mean they had to be awkward in any way. He would not allow anything to influence his feelings for and friendship with his blue eyed partner.  
Luki blushed lightly at the question with the obvious answer. He nodded quickly, "O-of course." Every night spent alone the more his insecurity grew. And that was before the scientists were even a problem. Once the scientists were a problem it was even worse. The only person he felt he could trust was Meito. It was absolutely impossible for him to trust anyone else. Heck, he could hardly say hi to anyone other than Meito. Maybe that was because of his shyness, not necessarily because of his insecurity, but lately it's been more of the both. He kind of hated the fact that he was so dependant on Meito, because he was not sure if the other was dependant on him at all. He really did not do much to help the other, at least in his opinion. He shook his head lightly at that thought. His blue eyes met with the other's brown eyes, "C-could you just stay with me every night, at least until the soldiers and scientists are gone?" He blushed lightly, having a few difficulties believing that he actually just asked that.  
The answering question from Meito's shy younger counterpart was a bit of surprise to him, knowing the other's usual coyness. Then again, he had no conflict with the idea. He would never admit this out loud, but he feared the unknown motives of the scientists constantly. Having Luki beside him would no doubt be a help to both of their frayed nerves. "Of course I will." He answered calmly, still working to keep a dusting of pink away from his own cheeks. It was an innocent request after all. "Um, I should probably let you down now." The brunette chuckled sheepishly, setting the smaller youth gently back on his feet. "I'm sure they will not stay much longer, once they realize how boringly similar to every other forest this bundle of trees is." He reassured with a smile, despite his own doubts. There was not a chance he would risk frightening Luki even more by voicing his own fears. Why worry him with such superstitions? He had visited the other's room countless times before, the two being such good friends here, and he reached out to open the door easily without a second thought before waiting for Luki to enter first. Meito flashed the other a warm smile, gesturing forward.  
The pink haired teen smiled at the expected other's response. He lost his balance slightly once he was set down, but he quickly regained it. He nodded a bit, slowly once he brought up their "observation of the forest". He wondered if Meito actually believed that. He entered his own room once gestured. As he found out his own room just gave him insecurity. He looked around to see if there was anyone in it before them. He shook his head as realized how crazy it seemed that he did not even trust his own room. He looked at the other, to see if he had immediately followed him or just abandoned him. He highly doubted that the brunette would ever abandon him, but he still had to make sure. His blue eyes were tinted with fear. He was scared. They were told not to worry, but with everything thing that was know it could be helped but to be scared. Not knowing exactly were the causes of these "disappearances", why all these kids in the lost and forgotten orphanage were being adopted once no one saw anyone come to the orphanage. They were left with only assumptions and slightly educated guesses with what they knew.  
Meito watched as the other lost his balance somewhat, readying to catch him if he fell back, but was pleased to find that Luki quickly regained his footing. When the one he had come to love entered the room, the brunette followed closely behind. It was sad, seeing the boy of fourteen so weary and afraid in his own room. The one place in the orphanage that was his alone. It just proved to show how frightening this place had become. How eerie the constant presence of the Nazi soldiers and German scientists made the one building the parentless children could call the equivalent of a home. It angered the male, the idea of these people taking over the one safe haven the youths had. Where could they go? How could they escape this place? …Escape? Was he really thinking about running, again? Would it be a good idea? Maybe if he investigated instead… If he looked into the disappearances, or trailed the scientists when they were "interviewing" another orphan. If he could find proof that there was something not right, something completely and utterly wrong was happening, then he could rebut. Fight back! Regain their home! 'Whoa- slow down Meito… You are too far ahead of yourself…' He reprimanded himself mentally. He shook his head quickly, putting the thoughts aside for now. "Are you tired right now, Luki-kun?"  
Luki shook his head. He was not too tired. He was a bit tired though, but he will not admit that. "Are you tired?" he asked while slightly tilting his head. If the other was tired then he shall sleep. But if not then he would rather talk about his suspicions of what has been going on, now that it was back in his mind. A soft scream could be heard from outside the room. Luki flinched, and his eyes widened. Normally if it was just him in his room he would of hidden, but why would he hide now? He had to seem at least a bit strong once with his love. Love- there it is again. He was shaking a lot, terrified now. Maybe it was for the best that the unknown remained unknown. But if he could hear a scream from his room, a room far away from the other rooms-as that was requested for his insecurity-then there had to be an excuse to go with it. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know now. But if his suspicions are correct then he would have to risk his life to find out for sure. But if he were to die then he would be separated from Meito. And he did not want to be separated from Meito. They should probably just run away. Like once they go out to play next, that is when they should run. That would be the best time too.  
A soft chuckle left Meito's lips, "No, I am not tired." He replied honestly. No, his mind was far too overactive. The beginnings of an idea was forming, but there were several draw backs… He did not want to risk himself, because he did not want to risk leaving Luki all alone… what if something really was happening? It was seeming more and more likely each passing day. "What do you want to do t-" He cut off then as the scream echoed through the building, a scream of fear. Of pain. Scariest of all- a scream that sounded painfully familiar. Wide brown eyes met with Luki's frightened blue ones, and he shut the door behind him almost on instinct. Something was happening. For sure. No doubt. All uncertainties he might have had before were washed away by this unmistakable sound just moments before. But the brunette would be strong. Strong to protect Luki, he promised himself. He would not let whatever was out there, whatever the terrible people were doing, to get to him. Never. At the sight of the other shaking, he crossed the small distance among them with confident strides, wrapping comforting arms around the smaller of the pair. "Don't worry…" He whispered to the other. "That sound- voices carry in the night. It had to have come from some place else. Perhaps some rowdy teens or young adults taking a hike." This story was one he pulled from the top of his head. He did not believe for a minute, nor did he think the pink haired young teen would. He knew Luki's was not stupid. Rather intelligent, actually. But he would do anything he could to give him a sense of security… for as long as he could.  
The pink haired teen buried his face into the brunette's chest once he was hugged. He wrapped his arms around the other. He shook his head, knowing what Meito said was not true. He whimpered softly, "M-Meito...I do not want to be here anymore... W-we should run away the next chance we get..." The younger tightened his grip around the older. He was terrified. He did not want to be here, not at all. In fact probably the only reason why he was there was because of the one he loves. Tears started to stream down his face as his fear increased. He hated-no despised, being here. This place was good for nothing. It only showed how unwanted all of them are. Rejected by their own parents in some of the cases, rejected by their families, just plain out unwanted. The longer you were there the more you realized how unwanted you are. Now they are being used for whom knows what by these scientists with their "interviews" as they called them. No one ever left these interviews. It was nerve racking not know what was going on here. At the place he had been for most of his life and found the person he truly loved. It haunted him not being aware of what happened beyond the walls of his room. He held on to the eldest, for he was the only one that made him feel safer.  
A soft understanding sigh left the brunette's lips as the younger of the two shook his head, obviously not buying the little story. Not that Meito really expected him to. He could hope though… As Luki began whimpering, the eldest listened intently, still holding the pink haired male to his chest protectively. Protective from what? The world, if he must. Nothing would hurt him. Nothing. Not while the fifteen year old was around to have a say. The words his partner spoke… they were words he had thought on himself for a long time. Running away… just the two of them. It could be done, it had to be done. The caretakers never paid all that much attention to them during the day when they were outdoors, and the soldiers guarding the entrances could not be too hard to slip by- not for people who knew the area. They could do it. Why not? Anticipation filled him at the thought, and he found himself already running over how it could be done internally. Suddenly, a dampness seeping through the fabric of his shirt brought him back to the present, and Meito soon realized the source of the moisture was Luki's tears… "Luki… I… I do not want to be here anymore either. I do not want to frighten you… But I… I think there really is something terrible happening… Those scientists do not seem like the sort to study trees…" He began gravely. "I… Think you are right. One more night, Luki-kun… Maybe two. We will spend a few days gathering materials, planning our escape, and I promise the two of us will leave. We will start a life elsewhere-" He knew he was getting ahead of himself now, but he could not stop, "We'll find the closest city or town, I could get a job or something, and we could live in a small scale apartment or- or well- Anything's better than this place-" He finally willed himself to stop and catch his breath. "I will not make you deal with this anymore." His voice broke on the final syllable, and Meito held the one he loved close.  
The younger teen looked up at the older as he was spoken to. He then looked down and nodded slightly. "Just a few days to prepare...," he replied in agreement. Though in a few days anything could happen. He rested his head against the brunette's chest. He started to get a headache from conflicting thoughts of possible success or failure. He winced slightly because of the forming headache. The pink haired tightened his grip around the brunette a little bit more.  
"A few days." Meito confirmed. They would do this. He would not allow himself to think of failure. Positive thoughts, positive vibes. Nothing would go wrong. Nothing could go wrong. In a few days it would just be he and Luki. Think of the future- As Luki winced and held him tighter, he tightened his own grip. Never would they be separated- "Should we let this rest for tonight? O-or… Or talk about it. Now?" He questioned, trying not to sound as unsure and overwhelmed as he felt.  
"I say we let it rest for tonight," he replied softly. Getting his mind off it might help his headache go away. "M-maybe we should actually just go to sleep...," he suggested in an even softer tone. His headache really did hurt, but he did his best not to complain.  
Meito had no conflict with that, in fact, if he was not tired before- all this thought on the future, and fear of the unknown was simply exhausting. "I agree…" He replied gently, unaware of the other's headache. "So uh- I will just sleep on the floor?" He suggested, though what should have been a statement came out as more of a question.  
The pink haired teen blushed lightly once he replied, "I-I would prefer it i-if you were in the bed w-with me..." He blushed more once he entirely said it. He did not want to be together in the same bed as him for anything perverted, he would just feel safer still in the older's arms. He was looking down and shyly rubbing his arm.  
The brunette smiled, despite a small dusting of blush over his own cheeks in response to the statement's accidental double meaning. Though of course, he would not take it the wrong way. "O-okay, I can do that." He promised softly, a smile still lifting Meito's lips. "Come on, let's get some shut eye." He prompted, gently taking Luki by the hand and leading him towards the bed.  
Luki blushed a little bit more at the other's agreement. He followed the brunette as he was lead to his own bed. He then suddenly realized exactly how tired he was, he could barley keep his eyes open now. He wondered how he missed exactly how tired he was earlier. Meito climbed into the bed with Luki, a small yawn escaping his lips. It seemed he was tired too, despite what he had thought. No matter, it was better that way- "Good night Luki-kun." He murmured to the other, smiling and leaning in to kiss his lips very softly.  
The pink haired teen wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Good night," he replied. He blushed lightly as the other kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and kissed back, while blushing more.  
The teen with the soft brown eyes smiled and wrapped his own arms around the other, breaking the kiss after a few moments and resting his forehead against Luki's. "Sweet dreams my love." He purred softly, blushing faintly as he caught himself using the title out loud.  
"Sweet dreams to you too, beloved," he blushed lightly. He then rested his head against the other's chest. And at that moment he fell asleep. It did not take long before the brunette followed suit to Luki's sleep, seeing no reason for being awake any longer. In moments, Meito was drifting off, still holding the smaller teen to him protectively and full of affection. The pink haired teen slept peacefully in the brunette's arms, feeling safe. Meito slept fitfully, drawing comfort and warmth from the smaller male held in his arms. Luki cuddled into the other. This was the safest he has ever felt, ever. He normally did not feel safe because of insecurities. Which is why he hardly ever got much sleep and seemed tired all the time. And now thinking about it, that was probably the reason why his so clumsy. Especially yesterday, since the night before he said up the entire night over thinking things.


	2. Planning

**Part 2 |3 Still rather small- but whatever- I don't want to overwhelm |D**

As the sun rose, Meito began to stir slowly from sleep, a low mumble leaving his lips as he fought the approaching waking. He did not want to get up- he was having a pleasant dream. He had been holding Luki in his arms as they rested, and it had been- His thoughts cut off as he became aware of a shape cuddled up to him, and he felt his heart rate exhilarate a little. This did not feel like a pillow-  
Luki was still asleep, peacefully. Since he normally did not feel safe he normally did not sleep this long. But since he finally felt safe he got a well deserved rest for once. The only movement he held was the gently rise and fall of his chest, showing that he was breathing. As Meito continued to wake up mentally and physically, the male slowly opened his drowsy eyes- to find a cute sleeping figure so very closely curled. "L-Luki-kun." Was his almost silent surprised breath before the events of last night finally crashed in. Now he understood, and a gentle smile pulled up his lips as he held the other a little closer.  
The pink haired teen remained asleep for a few moments longer. He then slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He yawned softly. He felt arms around him, and quickly remembered it was Meito. It took him a short while to realize his room was lit by the sun. He tiredly looked up at Meito. "How la-early is it?" he asked. He was going to say late because he normally woke up once it was still dark, but the other did not know that, so he kept silent about it.  
The brunette stifled a yawn before looking down at the pink haired male with an affectionate smile, "I do not have a clue," He admitted truthfully. "I do not have a watch after all~" Meito chuckled a bit before sighing and cuddling closer to the other. "Does it matter~?"  
The pink haired teen's face slowly began to match his hair as the other cuddled closer. "N-not really. I am just not used to sleeping in this late," he admitted. He looked away a bit after he admitted that, not really sure how the other would react to it. Hopefully not in a negative manner, but then again, why would he react in a positive manner? Maybe he would have an indifferent point of view, but he did not know.  
A smile tugged at Meito's lips now, a soft chuckle leaving him, "Mm, that is alright~ We all have different times- you are an early riser, I am guessing?" He questioned curiously, not a hint of negativity in his voice. Just genuine interest. "I'm more of a night owl myself. Hardly an early bird at all. I bet you anything this is early for me." He chuckled, nuzzling the other gently.  
"W-well..." He nervously rubbed his left arm. "I-I normally do not get much sleep." He looked down, now not really knowing what to expect. The other could reply anything. He did not really know what to expect.  
Meito was sympathetic at this. Sleep was important, and he knew the other's anxiety well. It was most likely this that stopped him from sleeping- "I'm sorry to hear it... Perhaps my staying in here with you will be good then- at least until we leave." He muttered.  
The younger nodded a bit in agreement. He nuzzled the older's chest, glad to be by his side. He still could not help but think that they might fail, but he rather not share these doubts with the other. The other seemed so confident with getting away. And he did not want to see discouragement tint his beauti- He cut his thought off. Was he really going into that much depth with things? He shook his head lightly to remove the thought. He tried his best to keep his head clear.  
The brunette could tell that the smaller male was deep in though, and he wondered what it could be Luki thought about. He did not want him to be frightened anymore, and he did not want him to have to worry about anything. He vowed internally just then, that no matter what it would take, he would get them out of there. He would get the one he had come to love out of this horrid place, even if Meito had to die in the process. Today they would have to plan their escape, gather materials. One more night in this place, one more night is all that he would allow. Deep in thought this way, he unconsciously held the smaller closer to himself.  
The pink haired teen looked up at the brunette, "S-so what are going to do?" He looked up at him with hopeful bright blue eyes that were tinted slightly with doubt. He was shaking just slightly, still scared of what may or may not happen. He really did not want to seem so scared, but he just could not hide it any longer. Also it would probably be best if the older knew how he felt.  
The fifteen year old male tried to keep a calm and cool front, to be brave for the frightened male in his arms. "First, I want to check how well guarded this place is… I mean, we need to find some way to get away undetected, right? I also think we should find out how hard it would be to rob a little food, extra blankets, clothing, things like that. Hopefully if we can get a small stock- we should be fine…" Meito explained slowly, forming the plan as he spoke.  
The younger nodded as the older spoke, making sense of it all. "Maybe you could see how hard it would be to obtain those things and then I could see how well guarded it is. Because it would be faster if we did separate things, and also I am sure you would be better at getting away with taking the things, since you are not clumsy like me." He did not really like the idea of being separated by the brunette, but he had to do what had to be done.  
Much as Meito hated the idea of being separated from the other while they did their tasks, he had to admit the younger was right. Beside, what was a few hours? The two had been their most of their lives, how could anything go wrong within such a small time period? "I think that is a good idea. Be careful though, alright? Do not get yourself in trouble…" He murmured to Luki, worry fluttering within him. "If you are caught too close to an entrance, just tell them you weren't paying attention, or even that you got lost. They would not pay you too much mind, I think. But just to be sure, you know?"  
The pink haired teen sighed softly, still a bit uneasy. He nodded as the older spoke, understand all that was said. "W-what if we are asked to be interviewed while we are separated?" he thought aloud. They really would not be able to demand to be with the other if they were separated. Well maybe Luki could, since he is shy and insecure they would have to let it go if he asked Meito to be with him, but it will not necessarily work the same for the brunette. Just thinking about it made him more uneasy than before.  
This fear spoken out loud struck a cord in Meito. This was his biggest apprehension about this little mission of theirs as well. What if? There were so many what ifs… But this was the hardest one to deal with. He would fight it, he would say now, give them some sort of excuse- Something. He did not want to disappear, to be taken away. To leave Luki all on his own… He could not do that to the other, no. No way! "I-I… We just will not-" Was his less then useful answer. "We'll be careful, and we will not be asked for an interview. If you are caught Luki- ask for me. Do not let them take you anywhere until I am with you, and then we can escape." He did not even go into what would happen if he were caught. He also doubted such a request as to have Luki with him would be heeded.  
The younger was confused momentarily, but then realized that he had spoke his thought. "O-oh, r-right. S-sorry. I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to say that a-aloud," he said. He shook his head trying to remove all the stutter for once spoke again. "I hope you are right," he said as he looked down a bit. He did not mean to worry the other so much. Which is why he wanted to keep that thought to himself. But it just slipped off his tongue, and he did not realize it until the older replied to it. He sighed uneasily again. He buried his face into the other's chest, a bit embarrassed that a thought just slipped out.  
Meito shook his head somewhat, in a wordless reply meant to say it was alright. He understood. That fear was right at the front of his mind too. "No… It's alright… But we shall be fine. Do not be afraid, do not let yourself be intimidated. Everything will work out, you will see." He promised, despite his own doubt. He hugged the other close, a wordless embrace. Though he would never say it out loud, he was frightened too. Deathly so. Anything could go wrong, anything could happen to one or the other. He was not sure what he was more afraid of. Losing Luki, or leaving Luki on his own in this world. What would become of the smaller male if Meito were to disappear like several the other orphans?  
Luki tried to fight back tears. The thoughts of being separated from Meito urging them to come out in the first place. It did not matter which one of them disappeared, he still would feel bad, because either way they would be away from one another. Out of the others embrace. It was heart breaking to imagine it, let alone it actually happening. He still tried to fight back his tears, not wanting to hurt the other again with the salty liquid.  
Meito held Luki close for several more minutes, trying to savor their time together like this before their potentially dangerous separation that was to come all too soon. He wanted to ignore the knocking of time on their door, just to allow them precious moments, but soon he knew they had exhausted their time limit. "Luki-kun…" Meito murmured softly to the other, still not relinquishing his hold. "If we want to get out by tomorrow... We should probably begin our tasks… soon.."  
"R-right," the younger said with a nod. Despite his reluctance to leave the others embrace, he seemed as if he had no choice but to. He wiped the soon to have been tears from his face. He tried to take another deep breath to calm himself down, but yet again coughed instead.  
Meito wished there was another choice, but if all went well- No. WHEN all went well, they would be together for a long time yet. "It's alright Luki-kun…" He sighed into the younger male's hair, kissing the top of his head gently. "We'll be out of here before you know it." With that promise made, he smiled, pulling back to meet the other's eyes. "So do not worry, 'kay?"  
The younger blushed lightly once the older kissed the top of his head. He slowly nodded. "I-I'll try not to then," he replied. He was still full of uncertainty, but he did not let that show. They both needed confidence. Everything will go fine, nothing bad will happen...  
Meito nodded, leaning his forehead against the other's for a moment. "Good, that is all I ask." He murmured. "Be safe, please…" Despite all these semi-farewell's, he was still reluctant to let go of Luki. He did not want to leave. To be apart from his even a moment. But they had to do this…  
Luki blushed a little bit more. After the older pressed his forehead against his and spoke, the younger locked his lips with the brunette's for a kiss. He took this opportunity for a kiss if they never have the chance to ever again. He closed his lightly blue eyes after he had sets his lips against the others. Meito blinked with a light surprise at Luki's bold action, but was certainly pleased by it as well. He gently leaned into the kiss, slowly allowing his eyes to slide closed as he held the smaller male closer. Similar thoughts passed his mind- what if this really was the last time? No- he would not believe it- But even so- With a tilt of his head, Meito deepened the kiss somewhat, urging time to freeze for them.  
Luki's capability to hold his breath was slowly giving away. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and coughed a bit as air filled his lungs again. He did not want to leave the brunette's arms, but he had to. They had to separate to be together for the rest of their lives. "M-maybe we should go now. Because the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can run away, and be together again," the younger teen said as he looked up at the older with hopeful blue eyes. He was doing his best to ignore his doubts now. Knowing that they both had to be confident to accomplish their goal. Despite how reluctant he was to leave the other he knew it had to be done. So he had to ignore his reluctance as well.  
The brunette had to admit that the smaller was right, the sooner they finished their tasks, the sooner the two could be together once more. Never to be separated again- With a soft smile to the other, and another quick peck to his lips, Meito finally relinquished his hold as a light sigh left him. "You're right Luki-kun. We should-" He replied almost reluctantly, though kept an optimistic look to him. "I'll see you soon." The brown eyed teen winked playfully to the other, almost as if they were separating for a game of hide and seek, or some other game they had played in the past; rather than risking their safety in doing their tasks. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed now, Meito rubbed his eyes once more to escape any lingering clutches of sleep, more by habit than actually needing to- he was wide awake now.  
The pink haired teen was disappointed to be away from the other's embrace, but it had to be done eventually. He got off his bed and stretched. He looked at the older, because even if they had different tasks it did not mean that they could not leave the room together, right? He sighed, a bit uneasily. He had to prepare himself for what may or may not happen. But to be prepared he had to be at least mostly calm. He looked at the brunette again.  
The brunette smiled back somewhat, trying his best to keep a calm and confident front for the smaller of the two. Their suspicions about the scientists could easily be false, for all they knew- but that did not make the task any less dangerous. If they messed this up, they might never get the chance to leave- to escape this horrid place. Meito stood up and walked towards Luki, smiling gently. "We should go now." He said reluctantly, reaching out coyly for the other's hand. He had a similar thought going through his head, that they could at the very least leave the room together.  
The pink haired teen quickly nodded once addressed. He grabbed the older's hand. He took a deep breath, not coughing this time since he actually managed to make it steady. He leaned against the older slightly as they were about to head out. It will be hard leaving the other's embrace, but what had to be done must be done. Also thinking about it, what would be more difficult, leaving the other for about an hour or two, or still being stuck in the twisted orphanage? Well at least after the hour or so was finished he would be with the other again. And if their missions are successful they can be with one another for a longer amount of time without having to deal with the heavy stress of the scientists and soldiers presence.  
Meito was glad for the comforting weight of Luki's leaning on him a little, squeezing the other's hand reassuringly before taking the first step towards the door. This would have to be done sooner or later, and it was best completed as quickly as possible. Maybe they could be out tonight, possibly even skip the possibility of one more night here! That would be a miracle- But he would not put his hopes too high, oh no, best look at one obstacle at a time. Once the two were out in the long hallway of rooms, Meito sighed softly. They would have to go their separate ways soon… After all, Luki's task was mostly the outskirts of the place, while his own tasks would be almost entirely indoors as he gathered supplies…  
Luki sighed uneasily, getting uneasy again. But he had to entrust the possibility that they will be safe. Otherwise he will not be able to do that good of a job. Luki blinked a bit as he just realized something. "Maybe we should set up a meeting spot for once we are done with our tasks," he said as he looked at the other. He did not mean to make another delay, but it was important that they got this decided as well. So that way they will not be confused on what to do next once thy were done with their tasks. The pink haired teen knows for a fact that he would be confused on what to do next, so it's best that they got this cleared up first before they headed out to action.  
Meito blinked, confused for a moment before realizing what he had missed before. "Oh! That is right. You are right. Hmm, we should meet back here in about two hours- does that sound right?" He asked nervously, tilting his head as he awaited the smaller male's opinion. This was not a detail he had thought about before, but it made a lot of sense. They would need to be sure of when they both finished, and- though he would not say it out loud- to be sure neither went missing while they worked their tasks… "If we are not finished by that time, we should meet anyway- and set a new time." Meito reasoned. That way there'd be no confusion of worrisome absences…  
Luki nodded, "Okay, that works for me. Maybe we should find out what time it is right now." Knowing the current time would make sense. How else would they know when two hour's have passed? By mere guessing they could easily guess wrong and worry the other more than necessary. He looked around for a clock, but failed to find one.  
Meito nodded back, "Okay, well-" At that he was at a loss for words. A clock, right. Where was there a clock here? He certainly did not have a watch- Right! There was one in the room the orphans gathered in for meals- he remembered staring at it several times before, when he had finished ahead of time and was waiting idly for meal time to finish. "This way~" He told Luki, leading him by the hand in the direction of the dining room.  
Luki nodded again as he followed the older to the dining room. He did not really know where much anything was because he was normally too zoned out to notice anything. It's a bit sad, but it's true. He only knew where his room, the exits, the dining room, and the bathrooms were. And hardly those sometimes. Sometimes his memory becomes a blur. Meito eyes the clock there, and nodded to himself. "Not so bad- it is ten o'clock. So, we will meet back in your room at twelve. Sound alright?" He wanted to confirm with the pinkette, just to be sure their plan was understood. He was already running through ideas internally of what they needed. A small supply of food, clothing, bedding if possible, any outdoor supplies he could find.  
Luki nodded, "Okay, we will meet up at twelve." It should not really take him two hours to pretty much just walk around the outside the orphanage. The orphanage is not large, but it is not small either. But either way it should be plenty of time for him to get done.  
With a final nod to the other, and one last squeeze to his hand, Meito began to walk in the direction he thought best worked for his first function- extra clothing. He was sure they kept a bunch of it somewhere- After all the orphans all wore fairly similar sets of clothing. He looked over his shoulder and waved to Luki, "I'll see you soon." He promised. He knew it really should not take either of them so long, but it was better they finished it in the time they had, rather than end up having to separate again.


	3. A way out?

**Part 3~~! I hope you enjoy ^.^**

Once Luki parted with Meito he began to walk around the orphanage, around the edges, nearby the entrances. Nothing much really happened. The few people he saw weren't soldiers, they were just workers or other orphans. They only gave him confused or awkward glances. Confused to see him not with the brunette and awkward because not that many others really liked him that much. He ignored the glances and continued to focus on the task at hand. He had to do this to escape with the brunette, his love. He eventually reached a dead end-ish part. He had to go left or right. He decided to go check what was on the right first. As he continued walking he heard some murmuring. Of course the more he walked the clearer the words got. Some of the words stuck out a lot, words that would easily be used to describe him. Once he reached the two, that were talking he froze.  
"Oh, he is always insecure, you can go ahead and take him. Although all he ever does is complain, and doesn't want to ever be separated from his friend," said one worker of the orphanage to the scientist. Luki's eyes widened a bit in fear once he heard that, knowing that the were talking about him. I-I should have taken the other turn, he thought as he began to back away.  
"Is that him, the one that looks so terrified?" the scientist asked as he pointed at the pink haired teen. The young teen jumped a bit as he was pointed out. The worker turned around ad looked at Luki.  
"Oh yea. That is him alright," the worker confirmed. Luki flinched.  
The pink haired teen ran away, looking for the brunette now, abandoning his current mission that was almost accomplished. "M-Meitoooo," the fourteen-year-old called out for his older friend. The pink haired teen tripped and ran into the wall in front of him. He winced, fell to the ground, and grabbed his head. Tears began to fall down his face, from pain, fear, and separation. He longed for the other to be with him. 'You can go ahead and take him,' those words were running through his mind. He already the only person that truthfully liked him was Meito...but those words, they stung. He sat up, leaned against the wall, and hugged his legs close. He whimpered softly. He just wanted to be with the other at this point. He heard foot steps walking towards him and jumped slightly. He looked at the direction of the foot steps and saw the scientist from earlier.  
He quickly got up again and ran away. He really, really did not want to find out what "disappearing" really was. Oh how he longed to run into the brunette now. Some soldiers began to chase the fourteen-year-old. One of them tackled him successfully and sat on his back so he would not be able to run away again.  
The scientist knelt in front of Luki. "Look up," the scientist instructed. The pink haired teen shook his head, refusing to do anything told. The solider pulled up his pink hair to make him face the scientist. Luki winced and whimpered softly. "You are a pretty smart kid, you know? You are the first to run away," the scientist said with a smile.  
The teen gritted his teeth. "Let me go!" he demanded. He struggled to get out of the solider's grip. Both the solider and scientist laughed. "Let me go!" the teen demanded again.  
"I'm afraid you know too much," the scientist replied with a chuckle. His lightly colored blue eyes widened a bit at hearing that, confirmation. Was the scientist messing with him? Making a joke? He did not know what. Also how would the scientist know what he thought was going on? He did not even really tell Meito his entire thoughts about it.  
Meito watched after Luki for a few moments, the separation already making his spirits fall somewhat. This would be a very long two hours… But he would do the best he could. He would finish this task so the two could leave tomorrow- no- tonight! Yes, the two of them would leave tonight- With a new burst of energy and hope, the teen of fifteen years ran in the direction of the laundry room- opting that would be the best place to start for finding clothing. Why not? It seemed the best option. Once he found himself in the general place of the room- he had never really had any reason to go there before- brown eyes swept the area, taking in four closed doors. All four doors were very similar… Which one was it the room was located in? On a whim Meito reached for the closest door to the right, turning the knob- and finding it locked. With a sigh, he reached for the one to the left, opening it with a flash of triumph- only to find a closet full of cleaning supplies. He was getting frustrated, but at least there were only two more. Reaching for the next one to the last door on the left, he rested his hand on the handle, suddenly getting a bit of a chill up his spine. The whole room seemed to drop several degrees, but he figured he was imagining things. Even so, he was reluctant to try the handle, but did anyway. Click, click, click- and stop. The handle would not turn all the way- it too, was locked. A sigh left the brunette's lips, but he was not entirely sure if it was relief or frustration that brought it foreword. Shrugging it off he turned to the only door he had not tried, opening it to find- Bingo! The laundry room. Stepping in, he let the heavy door fall closed behind him as he reached for a light switch.  
The room was not all that hard to figure out, and to his luck, there were several clothing stacks on the far wall. Grabbing a laundry bad he began filling it with several sets of clothing that looked like they would fit Luki, along with a few his size. With a nod of satisfaction, he began heading back to the door when he heard footsteps. An alarmed expression covered the teen's face, and he stopped dead, holding his breath. Who was on the other side? He only prayed they weren't here for this room- how would he explain the bag? He soon heard a key turn and a different door open, accompanied with several voices. He let out a relieved breath; "good, I am safe." He thought. Meito swung the bag over his shoulder and held it with one hand while he slowly creaked open the door he stood behind, curious of who was on the other side. With the small crack of light came clearer voices, and he strained to listen.  
"….New test subject…" He blinked once. "...Be here soon… Found… Outside." Meito began to sweat a little, outside? Luki was outside. "…Unusual pink hair… Shy…" A gasp.  
He dropped the bag and swung open the door, "That's Luki-kun!" He gasped, only to quickly cover his mouth as two pairs on confused eyes turned to look at him.  
"That one… He is spying on us… grab him!" Ordered the figure with a white lab coat. Meito did not stick around to find out what else the two would say- He ran as quickly as he could back down the hall- bag and mission forgotten. Over his own gasping breath, he suddenly heard Luki's cry of his name.  
"L-Luki!" He tried answering, though he doubted he was heard. The pounding footsteps behind him only made him run harder- he knew this place though. That one did. not. With a quick turn he hid himself in a room that was not very easily seen on first glance, watching with satisfaction as the other ran passed him. As his breathing calmed, he strained to listen, finding that he heard hushed voices along with demanding cries. "Luki…" He murmured under his breath, recognizing him well. He ran from his little hide away, stopping just beside the small huddled group, one of which sat on Luki. "What are you doing!? Get off him!" He shouted, his technique childish and not at all thought out- but what could he say? He was angry- No way would he leave Luki there to do this on his own!  
The scientist and soldier both looked at the brunette. "Now who might you be? Are you the person so close to Megurine? If you are then you must be Meito. Hmm, do you have the same suspicions as him?" the scientist asked curiously. The solider put Luki's face down on the floor again so he would not be able to communicate with the brunette in any means. The pinkette winced since it was forcefully done.  
The brunette did not take his eyes off Luki, a gasp escaping him as the soldier pushed his face into the ground. There was no use hiding his name, "Yes, I am Sakine Meito." He admitted, glancing from the scientist back to Luki again. "P-please… let him go." He did not answer the curious question, simply shook his head. "Please…" He did not know what to do. He set his face more stubbornly and looked towards the soldier now, "And stop hurting him!" He cried, all too aware of the pinkette's wince.  
The scientist shook his head, "I'm sorry, we cannot let him go. We were promised that we get to use him. The reasoning behind it is fairly sad to be honest. But we still get to use him." Luki tried to struggle to get out of the soldier's grip yet again. The solider put more pressure on Luki's head causing Luki to squeak and wince again. The scientist turned his attention to the soldier again, "Now now, do not hurt him too much. We still need him."  
"W-what!? Why n-" The brunette cut himself off as his question was already answered. "Use him…? No, please don-" He cut off again with a wince at Luki's squeak, and was quickly becoming panicked. "Why- I mean- just- why do you have to do this? What did he ever do to you- to anyone!?" His voice broke, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. Finally, he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white and looked down, his hair shadowing over his eyes. "W-what if… What if you got a different orphan to use? What if… Would you let him go? Would you leave him alone?" He asked quietly. If he could ensure Luki's safety… there may be another option…  
"Now who exactly do you propose we use instead?" the scientist questioned. Luki flinched slightly and became a bit teary eyed hearing Meito sound so torn. Luki tired to look up at Meito, but the soldier would not let him, causing him to wince again. Luki suddenly started to feel some pain in his chest. It was already there, but he managed to ignore it some how, but now, that pain became a bit unbearable and he winced more and squeaked a slightly. The scientist looked at Luki yet again. "Now that I think about it, once you were tackled to the ground I heard a slight cracking sound, but I was not sure if that was my imagination or not. So you might have broken a few ribs or even your sternum," the scientist stated.  
The scientist's question was expected, and he felt a cold, icy touch within. He needed to be strong- He would keep telling himself that. "What if I said you could take me?" He said so quietly, he wondered if the others would hear. "I will not sit back and let you take Luki though. So unless you want an uproar- or a revolt- or every child here in the orphanage knowing what has happened- I would let him go." The brunette said stubbornly, his eyes still hidden by his hair. He winced again at the sound of Luki's squeak of pain, especially at the scientist's words. "W-what?" He breathed, looking at Luki, tears building up in his eyes. Meito blamed himself, it was all his fault- it was his idea to do these tasks in the first place! Ugh- "Please, take me instead…" He almost begged. "Just.. let him go…"  
"Meito...let's think for a second here...I'm not good for anything except for getting hurt. I bear no purpose in life except to be forgotten about...if it's really necessary for them to take someone it might as well be me...," Luki said darkly, looking at the ground.  
The scientist sighed softly, "Get off Megurine, I would like to talk to these two privately, I will be sure they will not run away." The soldier nodded, entrusting the scientists word, and got off Luki. He then walked away from the scene. "You two have no clue how lucky you are," the scientist stated as he stood up from the uncomfortable position he was in.  
The brunette shook his head violently, "Luki-kun, that is not true! You are so much more than that… Do not you understand!?" He cried out in reply, refusing to accept that what Luki said about himself. As the scientist spoke to the soldier, Meito remained deathly silent, eyes widening with surprise. What was happening..? "Talk to us?" He echoed, looking up as he furiously wiped at the corners of his eyes. 'What use could that possibly be? What is he going to do, ask us nicely? I can see it now; would you please let us pull you away from the rest of the world forever?' He thought bitterly. 'As if.' As soon as the soldier had moved, Meito ran to Luki and proceeded to help him up, pulling into his arms- not caring what the Scientist would think. "Well?" He asked, holding Luki to his chest, staring with narrowed eyes towards one of the people who'd made his life hell.  
Luki winced slightly as he was helped up, for his chest still was in a lot of pain. "I'll let you both get away. I have supplies that you may can use, since I was expecting to let one orphan go. But I have more than enough supplies for two orphans to use. Also, you should probably have Megurine get checked. No this is not a trap. I am not one that would lie. Not that I would expect you to believe that either," the scientist said, well aware the two might not trust him. Luki coughed and winced more.  
"Y-you'll what?" Meito asked, wide eyed, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. He immediately felt his hopes soar- but quickly suspicion took over. He could not believe this- it was too good to be true. And things too good to be true, rarely were. "What reason do you have to do something like that?" Asked the brunette, still holding Luki rather protectively- but minding his possible injuries. "How do you suppose we get Luki checked…" He finally asked, knowing this took priority. They were at the other's mercy now- really. They could not leave until he knew Luki's would be fine- or the other could get a punctured lung or something, and end up dying anyway- Meito shuddered at the very thought.  
"Well the most I can do is check for any bruising. I cannot really check all to well his ribs and sternum. Granted yes all that would need to be done is touch around the area for any breakage, but I do not know how to do that without making it any worse. You would have to go see an actual doctor for that. And the reason I shall let you to be free is because you seem to have more purpose in life than just being part of some silly experiment," the scientist replied. Luki held back a cough from coming out, knowing that would just cause him an excess amount of pain.  
Meito blinked, this knowledge not having applied to him before. "Then… How are we going to leave…?" He asked finally after a few moments of thoughtful silence. He did not expect Luki to walk far with a broken rib or more- he could be in so much pain… "Thank you…" He spoke his gratitude almost reluctantly to the scientist's reply about them having purpose in their lives. "But… How will we leave…?" He asked, eyes hopeful.  
"Well I doubt Megurine would be able to walk far in that condition, so you might have to carry him. I would provide you a ride via car, but that would mean I would get in trouble. And you can leave through the back exit that nobody really knows that much about, since they often confused it as another room or closet. And Megurine, I encourage you to get as much rest as possible. I could provide you with some pain medication, although I am not sure if it will be strong enough," the scientist replied. Luki nodded as the scientist spoke. Being carried again...at least he did not weigh that much.  
Meito nodded, he had carried the smaller male before- he could do it again no problem. Sure, it would slow down their progress- but did that really matter in the long run- if they did not know where they were going? The back exit- of course! Why had not he thought of that? Pain medication… He was not sure he trusted this man enough yet to take medication from him, especially if Luki would be using it- but as long as it eased the pinkette's pain… He would leave it up to Luki of course- it was his choice. "Alright. When can we leave?"  
"Probably now, would be best. Let me lead you to the back exit, besides I still need to give you materials to use. I actually suspected that it would be you two that would get to be chosen as the lucky orphans that get to escape," the scientist replied simply.  
Luki did not really want to take medication, but he might consider it if the pain gets to be too much. He shuddered slightly, not really liking the thought of an unbearable pain being worsened. He looked at the brunette to see if he could read his thoughts.  
Meito looked confused, how would the scientist who he had never even met knowingly before today have suspected it would be the two of them to get away? Putting the question aside for now, Meito nodded. "Alright then… Now is a good idea." Was his simple reply, his heart-rate exhilarating somewhat with excitement. They would be leaving today! Right now! They would never have to deal with this place again- He felt Luki's eyes on him, and the brunette turned to face the pinkette curiously, trying to read his expression. He was worried… Or upset over something? Perhaps an uncomfortable thought had crossed his mind. Pain… There was pain in his expression too. Was he afraid of more pain? He could not be sure. "Luki… Want me to start carrying you now?" He asked, offering to lift him up rather than have him walk to the exit. He must be in so much pain….  
"Y-yes," Luki replied quickly, faint blush covering his face.  
The scientist smiled at them. "I know about you two because they showed us a list of all the orphans once we first arrived," the scientist stated.  
Luki coughed, winced and whimpered softly. Meito smiled and nodded, lifting the other with as much care as he could possibly manage into his arms, blinking at the scientist as he spoke. "Oh.." He replied quietly, not liking the idea of his personal info being shared with strangers. He eyed the scientist expectantly, waiting for instruction. Such as where the items were.  
"The exit is quite evidently at the end of this hall, in the corner next to the door there is a bag of the items I have provided for you," the scientist said. Luki rested his head against the brunette's chest.  
"Thank you." Meito responded again, looking up at the man in the white coat, genuine gratitude in his eyes. He walked down the hall with Luki cradled gently in his arms. At the sight of the bag he was glad to find it was a strapped one, so he could hold it on his back. Careful not to drop or harm the pinkette, he adjusted him so that he would be able to reach for and strap on the bag. The scientist gave a curt nod and walked away from the hall. Luki sighed lightly and winced. Meito watched the scientist go before taking a deep breath and opening the door, taking the first steps outdoor. He felt terribly for all the people they were leaving behind… but as least the two of them would get away together-


	4. A different kind of escape

**I'd suggest getting a box of tissues- just FYI |D**

**Behold, part 4~**

Luki wanted to wrap his arms around Meito, but realized that would cause him to be in more pain since that would be pressing his chest against the other's. Every little thing he did in factually increased the pain. It was in such a fragile spot. Breathing, talking, and moving were painful. He felt as if he was a complete burden now, unable to do anything.  
Meito felt Luki's weakness in his arms, wishing he could help. The other must have been in a lot of pain- but what could he do for him? The best he could do was carry him- A sigh escaped the brunette, but he soon smiled at the smaller. "Can you believe it's finally over..?" He asked softly, walking among the trees in what he hoped to be the direction of the town.  
Luki blinked and then looked up at Meito. "Yea, it is a little hard to believe," he replied as he looked away and smiled warmly. He had forgotten that they were actually leaving the orphanage for good. He coughed and winced.  
Meito felt and heard Luki cough and wince, wincing a bit himself. "You tell me if my pace is hurting you, alright?" He said firmly, not wanting to hurt Luki as he held him while they were escaping. "I'm not all that sure how long this will take." ^^'  
Luki nodded in understanding. "Maybe I should just go to sleep," Luki said as he rested his head against Meito's chest and closed his lightly colored eyes.  
"If you would like." He told the smaller, smiling lightly. The brunette was very worried for Luki, but at least he knew that a doctor cannot even do anything for broken ribs. Still- Meito worried for his health.  
Luki eventually fell asleep, peacefully and happily. He was glad that he could be alone with the other with no major stresses like there was before. He felt safe in the other's arms just like the previous times. He nuzzled into the older's chest. Meito was happy to feel Luki relax into his arms, sleeping peacefully- and he was not sure exactly how he could tell, but genuinely happily as well… It was nice… He cradled the other in his arms gently, as if he were the most precious thing in the world- and currently, to Meito he was. A faint blush darkened the brunette's face at the thought, but he had no denials that it was true.  
Luki's breathing started to get weak as he continued to sleep. Luki held no movement excluding the very small rise and fall of his chest. He would wince every once in a while, but that was it. The more the time passed the shallower his breathing got. He suddenly felt a very sharp pain and woke up, opening his now somewhat dulled eyes weakly. "M-Meito..."  
The idea overwhelmed the brunette that this was finally over, that they could leave the orphanage and never deal with that horrid place again- but before long Meito was pulled from his thoughts. Something was not right… it took him a while to place it- the scenery had not changed at all- …. But soon he noticed the faltering, or at least change, in Luki's breathing, and his heart-rate exhilarated a little in worry. At the pinkette's weak call, the brown eyed male immediately met his eyes, concern in his own, "Luki-kun- w-what is it? Are you okay..?"  
Luki shook his head. "N-no, I-I'm fine. B-but I just wanted to tell y-you t-that I-I love you," he replied before he coughed and winced.  
Meito wondered about his stuttering, the weakness of Luki's voice. He said he was fine- but yet… He felt a tightening in his chest as worry built up. Why did the orphanage have to be so damn deep in the forest? "I love you too Luki-kun…" He murmured back, fighting the urge to wince himself at Luki's cough. "Are you hungry at all? We should probably stop soon, so that we can stay strong for the long way to town." He suggested.  
"I-I'm not really hungry, b-but maybe w-we should s-stop for a bit," Luki replied trying to seem hopeful to boost confidence for the other. He was shaking slightly. Talking was such a difficult task since breathing was now hardly possible.  
"A-alright." Meito agreed, painfully aware of how much of an effort it seemed talking was for the smaller male. How he wished he could ease Luki's pain… Take it himself if he could… "There's a bit of a clearing here, so stopping would be comfortable and easy." The brunette noted aloud, very slowly and very gently moving Luki to sit in the grass, easing down beside him as he finally took a look inside the pack. "Oh, there is a lot of travel food in here." He spoke idly, trying to keep a cheerful note to things- while in reality he was deathly afraid for the pinkette... He just seemed so weak…  
Luki smiled weakly. The pinkette leaned against the brunette and closed his eyes. "I love you more than anything Meito," he whispered. His breathing was getting a bit separated now, making it more challenging to talk.  
The brunette felt as if a blade were slowly being pushed into his chest, gouging and twisting. Luki's hardly audible speech, his ever weakening breathing- his words, though beautiful and sweet to Meito's ears, even sounded as if he were trying to get out as much as he could- why? "I love you too Luki- no words can fathom how much… But I will for while I live." He promised, wrapping a gentle arm around the blue eyed teen, the bag all but forgotten.  
Tears began to form in his eyes from hearing the kind and gently words from Meito. "A-as will I. Y-you're so important to me Meito. I-" he choked on his words. He closed his eyes tightly causing tears to fall down his face. "I-I'll always love you," he breathed, not able to say anymore.  
The gravity of the situation was tugging at the metaphorical blade in Meito's chest, and the brunette had to work hard to keep tears from building up in his own eyes. He had to be strong for Luki- there was no doubt now that the pinkette had broken some bones… Oh god- what if he had punctured a lung? It would explain his labored breathing and occasional cough- Please- oh god please no- "L-Luki, do not say that as if you are telling me goodbye." The fifteen year old's eyes were filled with fear and grief. "We'll have gotten to town by tomorrow- We have our whole lives together ahead of us-" He gently wiped away the younger's tears.  
More tears fell down Luki's face. "I-I'm sorry. B-but I do not think I-I can make it. I-I-" He winced as his pain increased at too much talking.  
Meito began to tremble softly, letting the bag fall off his lap and ever so gently pulling Luki into his lap to replace it. "L-Luki-kun- P-please, just hang in there-" The Brunette's voice broke and he had to stop and breath for a few moments before continuing. "I can get us there- I-I will- D-don't tell me that-" He was still fighting back tears of his own.  
"M-Meito...I-I can hardly breath. M-Meito, d-daisuki desu," he said as he buried his face into the brunette's chest. "I- I just want my last words being that I in fact love Meito Sakine, the only person that has truly been there for me," Luki stated as tears covered his face.  
Meito could not hold back the tears anymore as a single droplet ran down his face and landed in Luki's soft pink hair. He hugged the smaller to him, shaking with soundless sobs. Why? He hated the stupid people who'd come to ruin their lives- they had finally gotten away. They could finally taste freedom- only to have Luki's life snatched away just hours afterwards- why? It was not fair… "L-Luki-kun- A-aishiteru- D-don't leave me… please…" He whispered; his voice hardly more than a breath. Life… It was such a cruel thing…  
Luki's breathing got weaker and more divided. He closed his dulling eyes and breathed, "Anata ashite." His body fell limp in the brunette's arms, no longer containing any movement, unable to, now lifeless.  
Meito was deathly still for several moments, frozen in place as he listened to Luki's final breath- felt him limp in his arms- He was as still as stone. He wished he could just turn to stone, to never have to move, to stop breathing there and then… What life was there left for him? The orphanage was nothing to him- and he had nothing to look forward to in a life elsewhere- Luki… He could not really be gone, could he? He continued to hold Luki's still form to him, face buried in pink hair. "No… No no no no no no no-" He keened, tears streaming down and blurring his vision, wetting the perfect pink locks he was trying to seek comfort from. "Please no… Luki-" He shook violently with sobs, no longer having a reason to stay strong. He sat where he was, wailing his misery to the empty forest until he had no tears left to cry. Even then, he sat vigil, refusing to let go of the tiny form in his arms that was slowly losing his warmth. "Aishiteru… You'll wait for me… right?" He asked the lifeless form, his mind and emotions a chaotic mess.

**The end c:**

**Pretty lively roleplay huh? |D It'ssosad-omg-**

**But there's no where else this can really go... What happens next is up to your imagination I suppose ^^' I'm sorry it's such a tragedy- Keep with you a box of tissues, there'll be tears |'3 I know I cried-**


End file.
